


【魄魄】对不起谢谢

by Still_Hungry



Category: RPS, 魄魄 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25324546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Still_Hungry/pseuds/Still_Hungry
Summary: 校园前后桌
Relationships: 白敬亭/吴映洁
Kudos: 2





	【魄魄】对不起谢谢

**Author's Note:**

> 文／为啥每天都吃不饱
> 
> 📝设定：  
> //校园前后桌  
> //OOC  
> //禁止二改二传丨禁止上升真人

说出来你们可能不信，我喜欢的人刚刚喂了我一颗糖，亲手喂到嘴里那种，但是现在的我却反倒宁愿这件事从来没发生过。

我，吴映洁，初二三班（自封的）最青春靓丽的美少女，现在正自暴自弃地放任自己挂在走廊边的栏杆上，不顾返校来往同学的眼神，企图通过让大脑充血而让记忆出现偏差，得以失忆忘记刚刚发生的一切。

刚刚实在是太丢脸了，吴映洁啊吴映洁，没想到你也有今天。

今天本来应该是个平凡的星期天，我和上周一样提前了 30 分钟回学校，果然在教室里看到了白敬亭。是啦，我喜欢的人，就是他。他有很多的优点，很多很多，可是如果偏要具体问我为什么喜欢他，我还真说不出个一二三四五六，也有别人数学好，打篮球潇洒的人也很多，说帅吧，他也没有帅到可以由着我拉个横幅上面写着“白敬亭世界第一帅”，到学校操场走一圈还没人打我的那种程度。

但是我就是好喜欢他，嘻嘻嘻嘻。

喜欢可能是一个缓慢而细微的进程，不存确切的某一瞬间，可另一种瞬间是存在的，让我可以一瞬间意识到，原来我早就喜欢上他了。要说的话其实也没什么特别的，上上周有一场班级篮球赛，看到他在场上打篮球的时候我到没觉得心动，反而是比赛结束当他下场之后。他扯起衣领擦脸上的汗，鼻尖在夕阳的照射下闪着晶莹的光，拿过魏大勋的水瓶仰头往口中倾倒透明的水，再用手背抹干净嘴角地水迹微笑着回应每一个来祝贺的同学。

那个场面被我的眼睛捕捉，像是留了一张底片在我的心里。当时只觉得美好得令人感慨。直到我意识到那场景无法抑制地在我心中反复冲印，我才终于恍然大悟，我原来我早就喜欢上他了啊。

然后我又想起了刚才发生的事。才刚刚意识到自己喜欢白敬亭没多久，就发生了刚才那样的事，还真不知道该说是幸运还是不幸。

白敬亭是我们班的班长，自从我发现每周日会提前返校之后，我就也和家里找了个借口，提前了些到学校。虽然即使教室里只有我们两个，我们也并不会有更多的交集，可是那种和他处在同一空间，身旁除了我和他空无一人的场景，让我总是忍不住眼神游移，心律不齐。

发现自己喜欢上一个人之后心情总是容易被他影响，我推开教室门之前有多期待，推开门之后就有多失望，那些开门前的小动作，攥拳，吞咽口水，深呼吸，仿佛是无人欣赏的拙劣表演，仅仅感动了自己。因为教室里空无一人。

吴映洁你这样太不像你自己了，那个天不怕地不怕，对什么都很看得开的你哪去了？我用力地闭起了眼睛，别这样了吴映洁，太傻了。

可下一秒心又不由自主地被他牵动，悬在胸膛飘飘荡荡摇摇欲坠，门外传来了有人说话的声音，像他。

先进门的是一颗用力砸进来的篮球，砰的一声摔倒地上，没有任何心理准备的我随着这巨大的声响身躯一阵。这人 …… 估计不是他了，而是 ……

显然丢球的魏大勋也没想到这个时候教室里有人，进门看到我之后反而自己还被吓了一跳，“你想吓死我吗？”

还真是恶人先告状！我给了他一个白眼，“谁要抄你作业！我做完了好吗！你好好进门会死吗，篮球惹着你了？”虽然我确实是有作业还没写完，但是这个时候气势上怎么能输。但是看到他身后的人之后，我慢慢闭上了嘴巴。

白敬亭跟在他身后，看起来也是一副刚运动完的神态，发尖和眉梢都沾着汗水，而脸颊却呈现出运动后特有的红晕。单单是看到这样的他，我的脑海中已经出现了完整的画面，塑胶球场上他带着球奔跑，运动鞋和地板摩擦发出嘎吱的声响，结合着篮球砰砰的撞击。他在我的神志中投出了一个漂亮的三分球， clean shot 。

“你有点奇怪哦？”魏大勋大大咧咧地捡起篮球到我身边坐下，“最近每周日都来这么早？”

魏大勋这个人，虽然看起来神经大条，但其实人精着呢。而还好巧不巧他害是我同桌。如今他说话这个语气，不会发现了吧。

“那你回来这么早干嘛？”遇到万万不可如实回答的问题，反问就行了，棒，不愧是我。

“我和我白回来打篮球，不行吗？”

“行行行，又不关我事真的是。”现在想想当是我真的有点好笑，明明是我自己问的啊。说的时候都没意识到自己说话酸溜溜的，于是回更生自己的气了，吴映洁你可真是什么醋都吃。

自从入学，班内各种拉郎 cp 简直满天飞，连我自己都被莫名其妙的和魏大勋组了个“相爱相杀同桌 cp ”，你想想，这世道。

当然了，我和他更多的时候是“相杀”，在班里 cp 榜上并不在前列，魏大勋在有个更热门的 cp ，那就是和白敬亭的“篮球 cp ”。

在以前我甚至有时候还会和其他人一起磕，起起哄，而现在，我就想问问重新和魏大勋搞好关系还来得及吗。

算了，这辈子都不可能的。

在我说完那句话之后，魏大勋还来得及没开口怼我就被白敬亭打断了，“吃糖吗？”

我说的“吃”和白敬亭后面紧接着的那句“魏大勋”重叠在了一起。哈，尴尬。

暗恋使人丧失逻辑看来是真的，人家肯定是问魏大勋啊，怎么会问你。可面对面说出口的话可没有撤回功能，于是我也只有硬着头皮对上白敬亭的目光。

但是更尴尬的还在后面。白敬亭听到我的回答显然愣了一下，但是还是拿着糖走了过来。

“啊”魏大勋张嘴，白敬亭非常流畅地把塑料包装拆开，糖被塞到了魏大勋嘴里，一气呵成，非常自然。所以当我张开嘴，就和白敬亭递过来的糖的手，一起僵住在了空气中。

吴映洁你是不是傻子！人家塞糖是因为刚摸了篮球手脏，你啊什么！啊个屁啊！

再次回想起这一幕的我开始边挂在栏杆上边薅自己的头发。吴映洁你脑子呢！不能一遇到白敬亭就像失了智一样！！！他当时会怎么想 …… 我可真的想都不敢想。按着被自己揉乱的头发，我感到一阵悲凉。

虽然当时可以感觉到时空的凝滞，但是最后白敬亭还是比我反应快了一些，拆开包装塞到了我的嘴里。含着糖的我含含糊糊地说了句不明所以的“对不起”，不知道他听清了没有，也不知道我为什么要道歉，转身就跑走了。

那个时候明明该说“谢谢”才对啊。

糖还是很甜的糖，就是如果没有发生那个插曲就好了，我一边恨恨地舔了舔含在口中糖，一边绝望地在心中哀嚎。

正当我悲痛不已地时候，身后响起了熟悉的声音：“鬼鬼？你在这干嘛？铁杆晾自己吗？”

“呜呜呜鸥鸥！我是个傻子！”听到那个声音，我一个鲤鱼打挺起身转头投入来者的怀抱。

我的好朋友王鸥听完我的讲述，也挂在了栏杆上，不是因为和我一样的感到懊恼，而是因为笑得直不起腰了。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈鬼鬼，哈哈哈哈哈，你是想笑死我吗，哈哈哈哈哈，我还说为什么大家忽然在群上磕 cp 。”

“你别笑了好吗，我都这么惨了。不对，在群上磕什么 cp ？”不好吧不好吧这不好吧！我听到这紧张地拿出手机打开群聊。

看完之后我全部紧张的情绪化为了疑惑，抬起头：“不对啊！不是喂我糖吗，怎么就变成篮球 cp 美帝了？”

王鸥看起来是笑累了，终于直起身，“我也不知道。”

“啊啊啊啊！”此时耳边传来震耳欲聋地尖叫。

“蓉！你干嘛！”我惊恐地捂着耳朵回头看向尖叫的来源。

“我的 cpszd 呜呜呜呜呜呜。你还问我干嘛！近距离磕糖都不带我一个的吗！”

“哈？”

“我刚刚一推门，你知道我看到什么吗！我看到白敬亭亲手喂魏大勋吃棒棒糖啊啊啊啊啊啊！我人没了！我当时就想尖叫又怕破坏画面，转身就跑到了大概八百米远吧！你离那么近，肯定看得更清楚，唉可惜你和魏大勋的同桌 cp 就要 be 了。”

还有这一出？不过还好，还好她没看到后面的那一幕，不然的话 ...... 不是不想和他组 cp ，以往被拉郎的时候不觉得有什么问题，可一旦被组的 cp 是真的，不知道为什么会让我有一种抗拒。但是，松了一口气是真的，有些失落也是真的。

“什么同桌 cp ，早 be 八百年了好吗，别想了。”

杨蓉看我毫不在意地样子，激动地摇晃我的手臂，“哎呀那你快和我说说，当时是什么个情况，发生了什么，谁主动的，接吻了吗？”

不知为何看着她激动地样子，情绪突然烦躁，“你这有点夸张了吧。”

“哎呀不是不是，我是想说 ...... 哎你就当我口不择言童言无忌。所以到底发生了什么啊，你快说快说。”

无奈地叹了口气，“就是他们打完篮球，魏大勋手脏没有办法自己剥开糖纸而已。”

“就这？”杨蓉满脸难以置信。

“就这。”我看着她狠狠地点了点头。

“傻同桌，回来搬桌子！换位了！”此时魏大勋在门口探出头对我喊道。

虽然我对“傻”这个字有些意见，但是好歹把我从这场景中解救了出来。感谢的话就和这个“傻”字相抵了吧。我点点头，我硬是可以忽略了杨蓉的“同桌 cp 又活了”这样的话，大步走回了教室。

新的座位表已经被投影投在了屏幕上，我仰头一下子就看到了白敬亭的名字。这大概也是一种天赋吧，喜欢一个人之后，对有关于他的一切都会特别的敏感。

魏大勋在他的斜后方，挺好的，他们坐得近一些也好约下课打篮球吧。鸥鸥坐在白敬亭前面诶，真好，这样每次传试卷的时候都可以回头看到他，为什么不是我坐在他前面呢？不过也还好没坐在他前面，不然肯定每天都会很紧张。

但是我的名字在哪里呢？

“唉！”身旁的人重重地叹了一口气，听起来有些刻意。我斜着眼睛看向魏大勋：“有话就说，叹气会把运气都叹走的你不知道吗？”

“我看啊，不叹气也没运气哟，同桌，接下来的一个月还请多多指教。”说完伸出了手。我一把拍开，“多指教个屁！”，拍得魏大勋捂着手一脸愤慨，“反弹！”。

虽然魏大勋很欠揍，但是他的话给了我一些提示，我抬头。魏大勋说还是同桌，那么我就坐在他的旁边，他坐在白敬亭的斜后方，那么 ......

坐在喜欢的人身后是什么感觉，用我的话来描述的话就是心跳和故作冷静，用魏大勋的话来说就是：“你是被我反弹傻了吗，怎么这么安静。”确实，因为在意白敬亭听到我说的话，会产生什么看法，因为我干脆一刀切，几乎整节晚修都没开过口，这可真是憋坏了魏大勋。

晚自习时候的教室很安静，安静得让可以听到自己的血管在脖颈颤动的声音。即使是刚运动完没多久的他，身上有的也只是洗衣液的味道，干干净净，像是夏日晴空下刚绽放的白色小雏菊。明明本该是是让人舒心的味道，可我却不知道为何不敢再继续处于这样的氛围中，小心翼翼地将桌子向后移了移，躲到了香气触及不到的区域。

在自习课上抬头东张西望的人不多，这让一直低着头的我感到稍微安心了一些，可不抬头和不敢抬头是不一样的，这样下去等下下课我一定要出去透透气才行。视线里突然出现了一只骨节分明的手，在我的书桌上敲了敲。我一抬头，对上一对深邃的眼眸。白敬亭转过头看着我，对我说：“伸手。”

虽然很迷茫，但是面对喜欢的人说的祈使句，我还是下意识地伸出了手摊开。一张纸条从白敬亭的手心流转，出现在了我的手心。

我盯着纸条看了两秒觉得茫然，白敬亭给我传纸条吗？有什么是不能下课说非要传纸条的呢？他给我写了什么？

抬头张望，看见王鸥坐在白敬亭前面，回头对我使眼色。我明白了，我就说白敬亭怎么可能给我传纸条。纸条被我快速展开，又让我紧张了起来。

纸上娟秀的字写的清清楚楚：“你喜欢白敬亭？”

这是能写出来的吗！还经过白敬亭本人传过来！我赶紧把这张纸条揉成了一团，想了想又不放心地打开，用黑笔把那句话完完整整地涂盖，才放心的丢进垃圾桶。

再另外从本子上撕下一张白纸来：“你怎么可以直接写名字，被别人看到怎么办！”

写完之后却犯了难，再让白敬亭帮忙传回去吗？他那么专心的坐着，背挺得笔直，他会不会觉得打扰？要不，我直接丢回去？

说干就干，我把本来叠的整整齐齐的纸条展开，揉成了一团，从侧面瞄准了王鸥用力一扔。纸团划出一条完美的抛物线，啪一声，稳稳地落在了白敬亭的桌子上。糟了糟了！虽然没写他的名字，但是万一呢！千万别打开看！

白敬亭拿起纸团转过身，疑惑地看着我。

此时旁边传来了轻轻地鼓掌声。现场近距离目击了一切的魏大勋边鼓掌边用气声对我说：“厉害啊吴映洁，丢的可真准。”鼓完掌还夸张地比了个赞，看得我气不打一处来。可我现在没空揍魏大勋，白敬亭眼看着就要把纸团拆开。

“啊呃，别！别看！”

白敬亭手上的动作随着我的话一顿。

“帮我传给王鸥吧，对不起 ...... ”我十分尴尬，面带歉意地小声跟他说。

“没事儿，”他点了点头，“你下次叫我帮你就行。”

这我还怎么好意思继续传。可惜纸条很快再次传了回来。

鸥：所以我说对了喽

我：是啦快别传了，传递我都会碰到他指尖，而且，好像很打扰他

王鸥没有理会我写的话，纸条再一次回到了我的手中。我无奈地打开，发现上面用荧光笔大大地写了一个字，和一个长长的标点符号。

“噫～”

第一节晚修下课铃一响，我就被王鸥揪了出去。“这么大的事怎么不和我说！你什么时候开始的？”

我挠挠鼻尖，有点不好意思：“我也才发现没多久。”

王鸥若有所思，过了一会开口说：“我觉得吧，他也喜欢你。”

“你怎么知道的？”我还真不知道王鸥是怎么得出的这个结论。

“不然他怎么会喂你糖？”

这可就哪壶不开提哪壶了，我扶着额头回答道：“这并不是他自愿的好吗，是我脑子突然短路才惹出来的事，可太丢脸了，别提了。”

“这有什么丢脸的，我觉得很甜啊。不是，你想啊，你要是对着魏大勋张嘴，他会给你喂吗，他不把剥下来的糖纸塞到你嘴里就不错了。”

“那也只是因为白敬亭温柔和魏大勋憨批罢了。”我偷偷在心里给了魏大勋一个白眼。

“你觉得他有喜欢的人吗？我总觉得他看起来只爱学习。”

我愣了一下，“不知道。”

上课铃响，我虽然回到了座位上看起来神色如常，可是我知道现在这样的我有些奇怪，用我自己的话来说，有点过于安静了。用魏大勋的话来说，那就是：“吴映洁我以前嫌你吵是我错了，现在你在我旁边却一句话也不说会让我思考我是不是犯了什么惊天大错，而你在心里秘密谋划怎么把我暗杀。”

王鸥刚刚说的话现在在我的心头萦绕不去，是啊吴映洁，你就这样擅自喜欢人家，那万一人家早早就有喜欢的人，还有你什么事呢。可是如果真的知道他有喜欢的人，自己好像也做不到立刻就不再喜欢他。

喜欢他的时刻似乎太美好了，美好到我差点都忘了，他也是有可能正在这样喜欢着别人的。

我偷偷看了一眼旁边的魏大勋，这个人虽然神经大条，但是和白敬亭那么熟，会不会知道？每当遇到和白敬亭相关的事，我不知道怎的就好像脑筋短路了一样，竟然直接开口向魏大勋问了；“魏大勋，我问你 …… ”

说到这神志才突然清醒，如果我就这样直接问他白敬亭有没有喜欢的人，把他不就立刻知道我喜欢白敬亭了吗。我得换个说法！

“你知道我们班有谁喜欢谁吗？”这，吴映洁你说的什么 ……

魏大勋听到这，邪魅一笑，“我不知道别人，但是我知道你喜欢谁，我还知道你喜欢的人喜欢谁。”

听到这心里咯噔一下，难道被发现我喜欢白敬亭了？不对，白敬亭有喜欢的人？等下等下，吴映洁你冷静，魏大勋怎么可能知道自己喜欢的人是白敬亭，我也只不过是星期天早来了一些，而且在和白敬亭说话的时候有些不自然而已，他不可能发现的。

我故作镇定：“那你说我喜欢的人喜欢谁？”

“啊哈！你果然有喜欢的人！而且还是我认识的人。”

…… 好你个魏大勋。

“没有！”被魏大勋轻易看穿，这让我有点恼羞成怒。

魏大勋看出来我真的生气了，连忙凑过来：“好了不开玩笑了，你喜欢谁你告诉我当你的僚机。”

“你不认识了啦！”

“哦？是吗？”魏大勋挑挑眉，“那就当我没说。”

接下来的整节自习，我陷入了不知道在想什么的沉默中，直到下课铃声将我唤醒。糟了，作业还没做完，今晚要交的。王鸥拉着蓉先回去了，奇怪，他们有什么事吗？

顾不上太多，我在下课之后嘈杂的人声中奋笔疾书，没有发现人三三两两地离去，直到教室里陷入沉静。当我把作业写完再次抬起头，却发现教室里只剩下了我，和白敬亭。

窗外窸窸窣窣的蝉鸣，头顶吊扇的嗡嗡作响，书桌上课本被摇摆地风吹出哗啦啦的合奏，在加上胸腔中不住地砰砰心跳和鸣，是此时此刻我可以听到的全部声音。

在他身后坐了很久，我才终于逼迫自己站了起来。将作业交到他桌上时，我忍不住有些愧疚：“你在等我交作业吗，是我交太晚了 …… 对不起啊 …… ”

“诶我发现”，白敬亭接过我的作业本，从座位上抬起头看着我，“你怎么这么爱道歉？明明没有做什么对不起的我事啊。”

糟糕，耳朵似乎也随着他的声音的传入耳边得通红。是天气太热了吧，毕竟现在是夏天。

“作业写完了那我们走吧？”白敬亭站了起来，突然好像想到了什么一样，从口袋里掏出了什么。

“还吃糖吗？”

白敬亭剥开糖纸的动作和我伸手的动作同时发生。虽然觉得不大可能，但是“他这是还想再喂我吃一颗吗”这个想法还是像雪花在我的脑海里纷纷扬扬地落下。心跳好像有点过于剧烈了，这会不会对心脏造成什么损伤啊。

他看了看我的手，将糖放在了我的手心，没再说话。

直到和他并肩走到女生宿舍门前，我终于有勇气再次开口。

“白敬亭。”

“嗯？”

“谢谢 …… 你的糖。”还谢谢你给予我的欢喜。

“好吃吗？”

“好吃，挺甜的。”而且还是我喜欢荔枝味。

“那就不用谢了。”他看着我，眼睛里装着夏天的月亮。他说：“晚安。”我点点头，没敢回答。

**END**


End file.
